Who Were You With?
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Honestly, healthy relationships will always have unfounded jealousy to spice things up. This explores that.
Pietro was worried. It had been a long weekend without Jane at the X-Mansion, and under any circumstances he would miss her while she was gone just because she made life an adventure. However, these circumstances in which she was absent were not normal. As a member of the X-Men, she had teamed up with one of the Avengers to go on a reconnaissance mission for some information of underground Hydra agents experimenting on mutants.

Now, normally Hydra was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s concern, but the X-Men were involved because they were mutants who had an interest in knowing why Nazis were torturing their kind for experimental research purposes. Jane was picked for the mission because she had a personal background with this having been subjected to experiments under the hand of Stryker much like her cousin, the Wolverine, Logan had been. In fact, she volunteered and was chosen because she was a skilled combatant as well as a sneaky ex-thief from her life she spent with the Thieves' Guild. Of course Pietro was enough of a reason for him to be concerned because this brought up bad memories for her and there was a chance she could get hurt, but Jane was strong and also had the advantage of immortality like her cousin Logan. However, what really had him so anxious was who her partner was for this mission.

She was assigned with Captain America from the Avengers because he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and he had had experience with Hydra. Also with a background similar to Jane, he had been experimented on in the name of science. The only difference was that he had voluntarily signed up for experimentation and received his super powers from a serum while Jane was forcibly tortured with injections of adamantium into her bones. She was the trial run before they brought in Logan to get his shiny metal claws. Jane had her two hooked claws turned into adamantium before Logan was even brought into the lab.

Normally it would be relief for an X-Men's teammate to be Steve Rogers because they could doubtlessly always trust him not to screw anything up or betray anyone. He worked well with others and was also gifted in combat, though his skills as a spy were a little rusty if not nonexistent, but no doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him the proper training in advance for this field mission. Pietro didn't feel relief, though, because this meant that his girlfriend Jane was being reunited with her ex-boyfriend Steve on a reconnaissance mission where they masqueraded as a young married couple on their honeymoon.

Anyone would have the same reaction as Pietro if put in this awkward position, but honestly he had forgotten that Jane and Steve were once a couple. Before Jane had left, Pietro had made her promise to be careful and to be safe. Steve was hanging around nearby in the background and heard Pietro's soft words to Jane. So he answered for her, "Son, she'll be fine. She's been handling herself before you were born." Pietro was forced in that moment to be reminded of the fact that his girlfriend use to date Captain America during WWII, and that's when his worrying began.

So now, three days later with no word from them on their super secret mission, Pietro was anxiously chewing his nails while he sat at the kitchen counter, letting his cereal get all soggy and saturated with milk. He was torturing himself with thoughts of Jane and Steve doing couple type things. Did Steve hold her hand as tightly as Pietro had held it or was his grip callous in comparison? Maybe she liked how rough his work-hardened hands felt on her skin. Perhaps he wasn't holding her hand but had an arm around her waist, fingers gripping her hips. Or maybe his arm was around her shoulder instead and the fingers were precariously close to grazing over her the tops of her white breasts.

"Are you trying to devour your fingers instead of your cereal, Pietro?" Darcy asked him from across the counter where she was slicing some fruit for breakfast. Behind her the pancakes she had been cooking sizzled in the skillet on the stove and the smell of them didn't even tempt Pietro because he had no appetite for anything when the thought of Steve's hand caressing the small of Jane's back to drift further down over her a– "Let me make you some bacon or sausage, Pietro, if you'd rather have meat instead of sugary." Darcy's voice once again interrupted his active imagination, and he watched her move over to the fridge to fetch him something.

"No, no. I can't eat." Pietro admitted that much to Darcy. He knew the woman could read his mind so he didn't bother voicing the rest of his thoughts. She had probably peaked in and saw what he was imaging anyway, and that's why she started talking to him even though she was busy making everyone's breakfast.

With a frown of disappointment, Darcy tsked at him. "Kurt!" She called as the blue mutant tried to just bamf into the kitchen for a banana to eat on the go. "Eat this cereal instead, will you? I can't stand to see Frosted Flakes to go to waste." Kurt agreed amiably enough and took Pietro's bowl, disappearing with a puff of stinky, blue, powdery smoke.

Uninterested in his surroundings, Pietro's mind went back to picturing Steve gentling grabbing Jane's chin to pull her class close to his own so that he could press his lips to her lips, lips that Pietro had kissed before many times and has had the pleasure of them wrapped around the head of his vibrating cock. Darcy's hand slammed down on the counter. "Okay, everyone! Pancakes!" Her voice was forcibly cheerful as she went around tossing pancakes on everyone's plates and carelessly tossing the fresh fruit on top of the pancakes as well. Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Rogue, Hank, and Storm sat at the kitchen table nursing their cups of coffee and passing around the newspaper as they were served the breakfast that they had been waiting for. "Please hurry up and eat or you'll be late to class," Darcy's falsely chipper voice encouraged them.

By now Pietro had tuned her out as he suddenly thought of Steve pressing kisses to Jane's cheeks and nose, one kiss for each of her pretty freckles. Absentmindedly, Pietro morosely wondered if by now Steve knew that Jane enjoyed sweet forehead kisses just as much as she enjoyed kisses on her neck. "Okay, Pietro, did you do this?" Darcy's voice penetrated his mind.

When he blinked his eyes he saw the cereal box she was holding in front of his face. The box of Frosted Flakes had a Tony the Tiger on the front, defaced with a crudely drawn breasts and devil horns. His name had been marked out in favor for Darcy, and Pietro – who normally would have laughed at such a thing – just shook his head no. "Alright, everybody out. I don't care how much you've eaten; you're taking it to go." Darcy's tone brooked no argument as she snarled her words, an underlying threat in her voice.

Quickly the kitchen cleared out until only Darcy and Pietro remained. He wasn't scared though. How could he be scared of Darcy when he was scared that Steve probably had to sleep in the same bed as Jane to maintain their cover as a married couple? "Stop it! You're being ridiculous." Darcy's voice cut into his mind and she spoke the words aloud as well at the same time.

"I can't help it, Darcy. She's with freaking Captain America!" Pietro would have sounded hilarious had there not been a real sense of helplessness in the way he cried out.

There was a sigh from Darcy. "Just try imagining him in his underwear with a really small penis that cannot move at the speed of sound. Then you'll know that Jane will never leave you." She wasn't even attempting to be upbeat at this point. Pure sarcasm dripped from her words, but Pietro tried her suggestion all the same.

"Oh no, he's hot! He's got a six-pack and everything! Girls love that! And I'm scrawny. I just have a runner's body. Maybe if I started working out with Peter that could help. But he's also hung like–"

"Carcajou!" Darcy cut Pietro's psychotic ramblings off as she greeted her lover he sleepily staggered into the kitchen. Shooting a glare at Pietro for him to be silent, she turned away to prepare Logan's breakfast. Once she had Logan seated at the kitchen table with a drink that was half coffee/half whiskey, some bacon, and the rest of the pancakes, she returned to Pietro, who had returned to his imagination where Steve was easily romancing Jane with 1940s gallantry.

He was only pulled out of his thoughts when Darcy clapped her hands in front of his face. "Where are you getting all of these ideas from? Just because they use to date over half a century ago doesn't mean they will suddenly hook up over one mission where there are more important matters. I'm not going to suddenly start fucking Fury again just because we worked on an assignment together." Darcy was trying to reassure Pietro that he was fine, but she was quite frankly annoyed at his unspoken accusation of Jane's unfaithfulness. Now he hadn't really though those words specifically, but by believing that Steve could successfully woo her, it showed how much faith he had in his girlfriend who loved him so damn much.

Before Pietro could explain his reasoning, Logan butted into the conversation. Coughing on his drink he had choked on at Darcy's words, he asked Darcy once he recovered enough breath to speak, "You fucked Fury? Shit."

Over Pietro's head Darcy glared at her lover. Pietro could tell by the way her amber-orange eyes were narrowed behind her glasses that she was talking to Logan telepathically. When the stare of her amber-orange eyes shifted to him, Pietro made a shrugging motion. "Why do you think Jane will leave you for Steve?" Darcy asked him a much gentler voice. Her eyes had softened as well, so Pietro felt it was safe for him to speak.

"Well, he's Captain America," he started.

"Besides that, Pietro. Let's not cover old ground here."

"He's Captain America," Pietro repeated earnestly, "and he's handsome and charming and patriotic. They have a history together. He's the first man Jane has ever really loved. He is skilled in battle, and he's older than me. Like both physically and all that, but also he's from another time that Jane is familiar with."

Behind him he could hear Logan's amused snort and once again Darcy cast a baleful look in Logan's direction. Once her attention was back on Pietro, she asked him in that same soft voice, "Okay. Well, why is Jane with you in the first place, then, Pietro?" She raised an eyebrow at him elegantly, her claws lightly tapping on the counter in no particular rhythm.

"I dunno. I'm fast. And I'm silver. I'm funny, too, I guess. She likes that about me. And how I can…" he trailed off as he remembered that Logan was still in the room, "You know do things with my body and all that." He lamely finished.

Darcy cocked her head to the side. "Is that all she likes about you, Pietro?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Pietro nodded with a sad look on his face. He thumped his head down on the counter repeatedly until Darcy grabbed his silver hair and jerked his head back up to face her.

"Listen to me," she growled and released him from her grip, "You insult Jane by thinking of her so callously as if she were such a shallow person. I know you have an ego, Quicksilver, so why don't you just lay one on Jane the next time you see her – especially if it's in front of Steve. And you know what else?" Darcy looked as though she were about to tear him a new one, but then she paused. She tilted her head to the other side now and her eyes went unfocused as her attention was redirected to somewhere else in the mansion. When the glassy look left her amber-orange eyes, Pietro knew she was back in her body in the kitchen with them. "You know what; I'm not going to give you another lecture. I'd much rather tell you that Jane is back from her successful mission and she's looking for you."

There was a rush of wind in Pietro's wake that ruffled up Darcy's hair until she knew she had to re-do it before she could go teach her class. He was gone before she even informed him that Jane was looking for him. From the table where Logan had used his claws to pin the newspaper in place so it wouldn't flutter away from Pietro's actions, he just grumbled, "Who were you with?"

Unnoticed by him, Darcy's lips pinched together into a flat line. With a small harrumph, she answered him acidly, "Oh please, Logan. A better question would be who wasn't I with. Really I should be asking you that anyway." Running her hands through her hair, she flounced out of the room at that to go get ready for the day's classes.

Meanwhile Pietro had run laps around the X-Mansion looking for Jane. Eventually he found her in the main lobby of the mansion, saying goodbye to someone at the door. He stood to the side, ready to wait for her to finish talking to whoever she was talking to (he had a pretty good idea of just who exactly it was), when Darcy's words of wisdom came back to him. With his mind made up, he rushed to Jane's side at the speed of sound.

Glancing out the door to see Steve standing on the doorstep, Pietro's guess was confirmed. Then, to get his revenge, Pietro coolly said to Captain America, "Excuse me." Without further ado, he stepped up to Jane and wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her to him as he passionately pressed his mouth to hers in an amorous kiss hello. While at first Jane was surprised, judging by that little squeak she made at the first touch of his lips to hers, she soon gave in and wrapped her fingers in his long silver hair, finally kissing him back.

It was not only a kiss hello, but also a reunion kiss, the first one they have had in three days of being apart, and also a good morning kiss. This was a kiss that made up for all the missed opportunities to get a kiss good night and a kiss just because. Their last kiss hadn't been nearly so much of a display because it had been a small, shy kiss goodbye and a kiss for good luck, a kiss that promised to come back for more. Well, here was the rest of what the kiss should have been.

Outside the door, Steve stood there uncomfortably. He politely waited for them to finish, scratching the back of his head and looking anywhere but at them. In fact, Steve almost squinted at the sun so that he wouldn't have to see anymore tongue on this beautiful morning, but eventually he heard a wet popping noise that signaled they were finished. "Good morning." Steve was awkward to talk to them now after having to go through that.

When Steve looked back at the couple it was to see Jane with her hair all mussed up from Pietro's fingers combing through it and her cherry-red lips were swollen from the kiss. There was a brightness in her luminous green eyes that had been missing before these last three days they were together, and a small on her face that made each of her freckles stand out brightly against the background of her pretty pink, blushing cheeks. In comparison, Pietro had a self-satisfied, shit-eating grin on his face. His black eyes were sparkling mischievously, and both of them were looking at each other with that look of love between them. Pietro was the first one to look away, his eyes sliding over to land on Steve. Then Pietro smirked. "Oh, hey there, Stevie. I didn't see ya there." Jane giggled at Pietro's words, and he smiled at her. "I think you better leave, Roger. Jane and I have three days to catch up on."

The door didn't slam in Steve's face, to say the least. They actually left it open in their haste to reconnect at the mouth again, arms going around each other tightly, grabbing and groping at everything in sight and everything that wasn't in sight as well. Blushing at their display, Steve stepped forward and closed the door for them with a soft click.


End file.
